If you could read my mind
by Jayaxstew
Summary: Bella se vê presa aos olhos verdes mais intensos que já viu. Só um verão não iria fazer diferença, iria? - A fanfic faz parte do Projeto o/s oculta e é dedicada a Alyssa Nayer.


**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile: .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

Divirtam-se!

* * *

"Hmm... Eu espero que as coisas melhorem, mãe."

"Você escutou o que eu disse? O que o cretino fez?" O cretino em questão é meu pai, porém Renée não se importa, ela está histérica do outro lado do telefone, e eu não acho que lhe dizer que "sim, eu já escutei um milhão de vezes todas as suas reclamações sobre Charlie" vá melhorar alguma coisa, então eu me limito a responder com um "hmm", o que a faz soltar um som irritado do outro lado da linha. "Você não se importa, não é? Quando isso afetar a sua vidinha maravilhosa você vai me dar razão!"

"Mãe e-" ela havia desligado o telefone, e isso é tão Renée que não me surpreendia. Eu apenas botei o telefone no gancho e dei meu melhor sorriso pra Alice, deixando claro que apesar de Renée-e-Charlie, nossos planos estavam de pé.

Charlie e Renée estão se separando e isso tem fodido minha vida de todas as formas possíveis. Começando pelo fato de não ser uma separação limpa. Charlie havia traído Renée, não era a primeira vez, mas por ser uma garota quase vinte anos mais nova que ela, foi um tapa certeiro no seu ego, que é um dos maiores, eu tenho que admitir. Depois disso, Renée vem desabafando frequentemente com sua melhor a amiga: a bebida.

O casamento deles não era um dos melhores. Eu não sou mais uma criança, eu tenho dezessete anos e mesmo mais nova que isso conseguia ver a diferença entre um casal que se ama e um casal que está junto apenas por comodidade. Infelizmente, os meus pais entravam nesse último critério. As coisas já não eram as mesmas desde que eu me lembro. Mas deixar que tudo o que aconteceu em nossa casa tivesse _plateia _deixou Renée furiosa como o diabo e a fez iniciar uma batalha na justiça por cada pequeno item que os dois tivessem adquirido ao longo do casamento. E eu sou um desses itens.

Por isso eu estava aqui com Alice. Renée estava bêbada quando me permitiu vir, Charlie estava pensando em me ter ao seu lado na batalha judicial. Eu só queria me manter longe dos dois.

"Eu estava esperando uma "adolescente rebelde" na minha casa."

Estamos caminhando na orla em direção ao Woodlands, o parque de verão que temos por aqui. Alice usa um biquíni e shorts, eu ainda prefiro um vestidinho; os pés descalços na areia e as sandálias em nossas mãos. Aproveitamos o restinho de sol que a tarde nos oferece.

"Por quê?" eu pergunto quase rindo da confusão que é o cabelo de Alice em seu rosto, agradecendo por ter preso o meu em um coque um pouquinho desleixado na minha cabeça.

"Tudo isso que tá acontecendo... Eu não sei se eu lidaria tão bem quanto você."

"Isso tudo é uma merda." Eu penso em todas as bebidas espalhadas pela casa, as que eu tentei esconder mais de uma vez, e nas contas atrasadas. Não temos mais seguro. Charlie deixou claro que a boa vida seria com ele. Mas eu não estava pronta pra encarar sua amante como minha madrasta, mesmo que ela fosse maior de idade ela ainda tinha idade pra ser minha irmã, e ver Charlie levando isso como se não fosse nada ainda me perturba. "Mas eu tô preferindo pensar que faz parte de uma vida paralela a essa, pelo menos por enquanto."

"E quando você tiver que voltar?"

"Eu não sei... Eu só não queria ter que estar lá agora, sabe? Nem em pensamento."

Ela assente, pegando meu braço e me puxando pelo pouco do caminho que falta para atravessarmos a faixa colorida e cheia de balões que é a entrada do Woodlands.

Há todo tipo de brinquedo aqui. E milhares de barracas também. E são nelas que os olhos de Alice vagueiam enquanto eu finjo não me importar.

"Olha quem está ali." Alice quase canta em excitação.

"Quem?" Eu pergunto, mas eu sei quem é.

É o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes que vem ajudando na bagunça que a minha mente se transformou nos últimos dias.

"Edward, duh" ela suspira "Ele é tão lindo," eu sei "... mas tão errado.".

Tento não olhar. Recuso-me, na verdade. Não quero dar certezas às dúvidas de Alice, de que sim, eu sento algo por um dos funcionários do Woodlands. Talvez fosse a maneira com a qual os olhos verdes intensos vagavam por todo o parque ou como se ele vestia; não que fosse diferente de qualquer um ali, mas a camisa regata do Woodlands parecia ficar sexy demais no corpo esguio de poucos músculos e feições sérias, e a tatuagem que serpenteava por quase todo seu braço esquerdo me fazia ficar perdida ali também. Um repuxar no cantinho dos lábios quase nunca visível parece ser o seu sorriso.

Tão lindo. Mas realmente errado.

Edward é um ex-presidiário em liberdade condicional. Ninguém ali sabia ao certo o que ele havia feito, eram sempre boatos de ter matado alguns caras aqui ou ali, mas a real história, não. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, na verdade. O homem era um mistério. Uma espécie de "cara proibido", também. Até o jeito como os orbes verdes percorriam o parque à beira mar parecia misterioso e cauteloso. No fundo, no fundo, nem eu, muito menos Alice, acreditávamos nesses boatos. Só que, não era preciso ser muito inteligente pra saber, perceber, que a interação de Edward com os moradores daqui é quase nula, resumindo-se em palavras necessárias. Havíamos o visto, talvez um ou duas vezes, em um bar próximo, sempre sozinho. Nada havia sido dito claramente, porém era como se houvesse uma faixa em letras neon em sua testa: _Não se aproxime. _

"Vai falar com ele, então" eu falo e ela ri como se fosse uma piada, mas no fundo eu tenho medo porque não é o que eu quero que ela faça.

Alice revira os olhos. "Você sabe o que eu quero"

Seu objeto de desejo se chama Jasper Hale. O problema é ele ser irmão de um desafeto antigo de Alice, Rosalie Hale; a menina era uma espécie de empata-foda toda vez que Alice sequer pensava em se aproximar.

"E por que esse interesse em Edward?"

"É a sua chance de "rebeldia adolescente", Bella."

"O quê? Sabe, Alice, você tem assistido muitos filmes."

"Vamos ganhar alguns brindes, Bellita."

Ela pega minha mão, saindo em disparada até a barraca onde Edward trabalha. Nós sabemos o nome dele porque não é a primeira vez que estamos aqui. Eu meio que me tornei uma espécie de _stalker_ nos últimos dias.

Eu estou realmente envergonhada quando chegamos à sua barraca e compramos algumas fichas. Ele nos olha e faz aquela coisa que eu descrevi como um sorriso, e é lindo. Eu sinto minhas mãos úmidas e realmente me pergunto se vou ser capaz de acertar algumas argolas agora.

É nossa vez. Eu e Alice nos prostramos cada uma na ponta da barraca enquanto tentamos acertar algo. Eu nunca fui de falar muita coisa, principalmente quando estou tentando me concentrar, o que vai por água abaixo quando escuto Alice.

"Hey, que horas você sai?"

A argola bate no bocal da garrafa e cai no chão.

Eu dou o meu melhor olhar discreto do "que porra você acha que está fazendo?", que é perfeitamente ignorado por Alice, mas Edward parece perceber e seu olhar desvia rapidamente no meu. Envergonhada, eu volto pras minhas argolas, mantendo o ouvido neles dois.

"Daqui a duas horas" eu não reconheci a voz, então ele havia respondido.

"Então, uh, meus pais estão fora esse fim de semana. Estamos organizando uma pequena festa, é numa das casas da praia." Edward sabe de onde estamos falando, todos sabem, os pais de Alice são os donos de uma das maiores peixarias da cidade, saber onde era sua casa não é problema. "Seria legal se você aparecesse por lá." Minha argola bate com força no bocal da garrafa. Eu sei que eu tenho a atenção de Alice e Edward, por um instante. Eu quero matá-la. "Vai ser divertido..." sua voz não parece tão animada quanto promete ser a festa. Eu sinto vontade de rir. Eu não quero que Alice flerte com ele e ver sua total confusão me faz perturbadoramente feliz.

Tento minha ultima argola e erro. Eu não estou com sorte hoje.

Alice também não. Ela está divagando, enrolada nas próprias palavras. "... então, se você quiser ir, você... hm, tá convidado."

Edward olha pra mim, talvez tentando me perguntar com o olhar se Alice tem algum problema.

_Sim, amigo, ela estará sendo internada assim que sairmos daqui._

"Bella vai" Ouço Alice dizer nervosamente. Não é uma mentira, mas é desnecessário, porque isso não muda nada.

"Pode ser legal. Eu vou ver."

Puta. Merda.

Então ele vai atender alguns garotos que chamam sua atenção do outro lado do balcão.

"Alice."

"Poderia ter sido pior."

"Ele não vai."

Ela revira os olhos.

"Eu acho que sim." Sorri, olhando por cima do meu ombro e acenando. Eu olho. Edward está olhando pra nós, correndo a mão pelos cabelos cor de cobre, tornando-os mais confusos do que eram antes. "À proposito, meu nome é Alice."

"Edward."

Nós sabemos.

"Essa é Bella."

Eu penso em dizer algo, mas só sinto minha boca abrir e fechar como um peixinho. Eu vejo seu sorriso se abrir, um sorriso real, um sorriso de dentes onde suas covinhas aparecem e duas marquinhas pertos dos olhos também. Eu penso estar tendo algum tipo de convulsão, até sentir a mão de Alice me puxando ansiosa para a orla.

**X**

Eu não vejo Edward em canto nenhum e de repente eu me sinto ridícula.

Alice me convenceu a usar uma saia jeans e uma blusinha de mangas com um decote discreto, os cabelos soltos no cacheado natural e alguma maquiagem. Ela disse _sexy_. E eu realmente havia concordado com isso. Mas depois da tentativa frustrada de procurar Edward por quase duas horas e não achá-lo, eu tive vontade de ter negado a saia e ter posto a calça jeans que me pouparia do frio agora.

A casa dos Brandon estava parcialmente lotada, o que facilitou minha busca, de alguma forma, porque eu meio que me escondia. Eu realmente havia sido boba em acreditar que ele iria. O que alguém como ele faria numa festa cheia de crianças? Se bem que os amigos de Jasper não me pareciam crianças, se não contarmos com a idade mental, claro.

Com certa dificuldade consegui passar pelos desconhecidos, atravessando a pequena ponte que liga a entrada da casa de Alice à areia. Não notei quanto tempo eu havia andado ou quão longe eu havia ido. Só seguia contrária à casa, eu sequer a via. Apenas continuei andando, as sandálias nas mãos. Eu estava tão perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos que não notei qualquer possibilidade, apenas subi nas fileiras de pedras na praia, passando de uma pra outra com cuidado, até que me senti pisando em falso e escorregando, um grito estrangulado na garganta. Eu senti a ardência da areia em minhas mãos e joelhos, o tornozelo esquerdo doendo.

Eu não estava planejando me levantar tão depressa, eu estava frustrada e irritada, conformada com o fato de que as coisas poderiam ficar pior - e a fisgada no meu pé só confirmou meu pensamento- , porém as mãos numa posição meio que desajeitada na minha cintura foram mais rápidas que qualquer reação minha.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

Meu coração ainda batia descompassado. Ainda estava em dúvida se pelo susto ou pelos dedos que esbarravam na pele da minha cintura onde a camisa havia subido um pouco.

"Acho que sim." Eu me sentia desconfortável e boba. Edward me ajudou a virar lentamente e me por firme em meus pés, pelo menos no direito.

"Se apoie em meu ombro. Você torceu o pé?" Ele sequer havia olhado em meus olhos ou me deixado responder, apenas passou um dos meus braços por seu pescoço.

"Sim. Mas não é nada grave. Só a dor da queda." Respondi meio débil. "Eu não havia visto você." Acusei.

"Eu não te reconheci. Apenas te vi caindo."

"Você mora por aqui?"

"Ali. Vamos lá, ver seu pé."

Estamos indo em direção a uma pequena casa um pouco afastada do mar, quase escondida entre umas pedras, morros e folhas. Isso é tão ele que eu tento conter o sorriso, a dor no tornozelo ajuda no processo.

Ele pede pra eu me apoiar na parede enquanto abre a porta, assim que o faz, ele me puxa junto ao seu corpo novamente. Eu ainda estou tentando absolver tudo: eu estou em sua casa, enquanto hoje a pouco eu apenas lhe observava.

A casa é realmente pequena. Um quarto, com cama, armário, televisão, uma bancada dividindo o que parecer ser uma pequena cozinha e depois um banheiro. Extremamente arrumado e limpo. Tem cheiro de mar e Edward. É aconchegante, confortável, eu sinto isso na colcha grossa que envolve a cama de casal onde estou sentada agora, enquanto Edward vasculha seu armário e geladeira, após ver meu pé e ver o arroxeado que tá se formando. Eu tentei lhe explicar que era a reação natural da minha pele sempre pálida, e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi que ele não me levasse pra nenhum hospital, porém ele já punha o gelo enrolado em um pano e o amarrava em meu pé, pegando um copo com água e comprimido, algum analgésico pra dor, logo em seguida.

"Isso vai ajudar um pouco, mas eu ainda acho melhor irmos ao médico."

"Você iria se assustar com quantas vezes isso já aconteceu comigo. E nem tá doendo tanto assim, foi só a torção da queda, eu realmente não quebrei nada."

Silêncio.

"Eu achei que você tivesse uma festa pra ir." Ele diz. Até então eu tinha os meus olhos fixos na cor tomate da minha unha que segurava o pano desnecessariamente em meu pé, já que o mesmo estava levemente amarrado. Edward tem uma sobrancelha grossa arqueada pra mim. Ele parece lindo, como sempre. A camisa preta de mangas não me deixa ver muito, mas faz um contraste com sua pele, realça os seus olhos, e eu me perco em sua boca por um momento.

"Nós temos." Aponto, lembrando-me da comunicação básica entre duas pessoas.

"Uh... temos" disse vago, seus olhos sem desviar um segundo dos meus. Eu chego a me perguntar se a minha maquiagem está borrada, não é nada com muita cor, mas tem muito rímel, algum lápis e batom vermelho. Então ele desvia, indo pra janela, abrindo-a. "Quero fumar um pouco. Se importa?"

"Não." Eu não sabia que ele fumava, eu gostaria de dizer, mas parecia muita invasão a sua privacidade.

Ele pega o maço no bolso e o isqueiro. Eu realmente estou presa na maneira em como seus dedos trabalham e seus lábios ressecados envolvem o cigarro.

Silêncio.

"_Você é linda e inteligente, Bella. Só que não passará disso se não fizer nada pra ter o que você quer. E você quer Edward, não é? Então vai lá. Não vai doer nada. E, depois, você tá indo embora. Independentemente do que acontecer, se você sofrer qualquer vergonha, fica pra trás." _Foi o que Alice me disse antes de descermos pra festa. Eu realmente não sabia o porquê disso ter vindo do nada em minha mente, mas veio, e Alice tinha razão.

"Então, Edward" as orbes verdes estão em mim. Mudo minha posição, cruzando minhas pernas em posição de Buda, facilitando pra pôr o gelo no pé. Meus olhos estão fixos nos seus "Qual a sua história?"

"Minha história?" ele exala a fumaça do cigarro pra longe e volta pra mim. "Você já deve ter escutado algo sobre ela."

"Eu devo acreditar?" arqueio a sobrancelha.

"Faça sua escolha." Ele sorri torto. É lindo.

"Qual a sua história?" Insisto. Ele dá indícios de que vai responder e isso aperta o nó no meu estômago. Ele passa a mão nos cabelos espessos e eu sinto vontade de enterrar meus dedos ali, também.

"Nada demais. Trabalho. Algum surfe. Trabalho."

"Hnmm." Traduzindo: não quero falar sobre. "E sua liberdade condicional?"

De repente seus olhos estão _realmente_ em mim. Como se pela primeira vez ele estivesse me vendo de verdade.

"Ou você está procurando encrenca ou realmente não acredita em nada do que ouve por aí."

"Segunda opção."

Ele ri, fazendo-me sentir uma compressão gostosa no estômago.

"Então?" insisto.

"Eu não fui o melhor dos adolescentes, Bella." Eu tento não surtar com o fato dele realmente lembrar meu nome. "Eu roubei alguns carros, por diversão, um cara me dedurou e eram muitos anos de _diversão_ pra policia ignorar. Então eu fui preso, estou solto e fim."

"Hnm... Eu sinto muito, quer dizer, você sabe, não há o que realmente dizer sobre isso, por que... arg..."

"Está tudo bem. Realmente não há o que dizer."

"Porque você não desmente isso tudo sobre você matar um cara?"

"Porque a vida é minha e eu não devo satisfações a ninguém. Fora o fato de que isso mantém algumas pessoas longes. Eu gosto de ser sozinho."

"Hmm." É tudo que eu consigo dizer, entendendo que ele me quer longe, também. Mas eu estou em sua casa, meu pé está doendo e não tem como eu sair de sua casa agora. Eu tento voltar com a confiança inicial e tudo o que sai da minha boca é "E a sua família?"

"Não nos vemos há muito tempo."

"Eu sinto muito." Sinto-me desconfortável diante de seu olhar questionador. Completo: "Isso é triste, eu acho."

"Por quê?"

"A família serve pra nos sentirmos protegidos, próximos a alguém." Mas até o final da frase nem eu tinha convicção nas minhas palavras.

"Nem sempre é assim."

"Eu sei."

"Como?"

"Porque meus pais só me mantêm longe e tudo, menos protegida." Quando eu disse, eu realmente não havia percebido que eu tinha feito. Apenas tinha saído, e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava contando a Edward, num misto de ira e desabafo, o que havia acontecido com Charlie e Renée nesses últimos meses.

"Não se preocupe. Seus pais não são piores que os meus." Ele disse quando eu terminei. "Edward Pai deixou Elizabeth quando eu era uma criança, ainda. Ele era um filho da puta... Ela também não era a melhor das mulheres. Eu não sei, eu acho que desde sempre os adolescentes tendem a ter um instinto problemático."

Em seus olhos verdes, um brilho de uma risada que eu nunca o tinha visto soltar, mas também certa amargura. Eu ri nervosa.

"O que é engraçado?" Ele pergunta calmo, a suavidade na sua voz me faz mexer na cama, desconfortável.

"Alice... ela me disse algo hoje."

"O quê?"

Eu penso por alguns segundos, meio perdida em seu rosto, se ele apenas está perguntando pra não me deixar desconfortável ou se ele quer realmente saber, só que, da mesma maneira que os olhos de Edward parecem esconder certas coisas, parecem mostrar. Antes, ele estava em uma cadeira na minha frente, onde havia sentado pra ouvir a minha história; agora, sentado de lado, perto de mim, eu ainda em sua cama, a pouca distância, de maneira que meu pé machucado descansasse sobre suas pernas enquanto ele segurava um novo saco de gelo; eu via uma curiosidade ali que me fazia sorrir. Então eu olho pra minha perna em seu colo, que na hora em que ele a pôs, eu fingira não me importar, enquanto a pressão no meu estômago apenas intensificava-se, meu sorriso parecia alargar até dar certa dor nas maçãs do meu rosto. Eu tento esconder o sorriso enquanto olho seu pescoço, encontrando sua boca, os olhos ainda esperando e o cabelo desgrenhado... Eu havia tomado minha decisão.

"Sobre fazer coisas erradas..."

Eu o vejo arquear uma sobrancelha e sinto o calor no pescoço, busto e rosto. Fervendo de vergonha, eu continuei.

"Sobre não se importar com algumas consequências. Sobre fazer o que eu quero acima de qualquer coisa, porque no final de tudo, independente do que acontecer, eu vou embora." Tomei uma respiração profunda, a voz estranhamente rouca no meu discurso. Soltei: "Ela me falou de você."

"Sim, eu sou o mau caminho." Aquele repuxar no canto dos lábios surge em seu rosto.

"Você é." Ele ri, não parecendo sequer remotamente ofendido, o que me dá coragem para me inclinar perto o suficiente, sentindo sua respiração em minha boca.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Você pode me beijar se quiser."

Quando meus olhos se encontram com os seus, eu realmente estou confusa se o brilho presente nas íris verdes é diversão ou espera, talvez os dois. Eu não acho que estou diferente, também. Meus olhos deslizam até seus lábios levemente entreabertos pela antecipação, meus dedos deslizando pela barba rala até prender atrás de sua nuca e o puxar pra mim devagar, e, porque eu não quero perder nada daquele momento, mantenho os meus olhos abertos, fixos nos olhos verdes – agora estranhamente escuros - e nos lábios prestes a tocar os meus; e, quando ele elimina o espaço entre nós, eu não consigo manter os olhos abertos, a quantidade de emoção crua que eu estou experimentando me deixa desnorteada.

Os lábios de Edward são quentes e macios contra os meus. Experimentando. Às vezes puxando o meu lábio inferior pra dentro de sua boca e outras vezes apenas me dando pequenos beijinhos. Sua mão no meu cabelo e sua língua na minha, fazendo todos os meus poros corresponderem ao seu toque. E eu só quero mais, mais e mais... Minhas mãos passeiam por sua nuca, mantendo seus lábios nos meus, quase nenhuma vez nos afastamos pra pegar uma respiração aqui ou ali. Estamos em uma posição estranha, então eu o puxo e ele está entre minhas pernas, minhas costas em sua cama e seu corpo sobre o meu.

"Seu pé." Murmura contra minha boca.

"O remédio está fazendo efeito" Eu minto, ainda sinto o latejar no calcanhar, mas também estou consciente do seu corpo sobre o meu, o latejar entre minhas pernas e os impulsos inconscientes que ele fez sobre o meu corpo.

"Bella..."

"Eu quero. Como poucas vezes eu quis algo... eu quero você." Minha voz rouca vendo as íris verdes escurecerem e a mão apertar firme meu quadril, antes que eu pudesse me sentir constrangida, ele sussurra meu nome de novo e eu sinto meu estômago contrair, ele atacando meus lábios. Agora mais firme. É bom, é maravilhoso como das outras vezes. Eu poderia ficar beijando-o por muitas e muitas horas, porque beija-lo é uma das melhores sensações que já senti e isso me faz querer mais e ele estava disposto a me dar. Ele está.

Suas mãos me ajudam a puxar a minha camisa e a sua fora, eu penso nos meus seios pequenos e se eu deveria ficar envergonhada como das mil e outras vezes que já estive perto de outras meninas, elas com seus, vá lá, melões, e eu aqui com os meus caroços de manga, mas a veneração com a qual ele olha ao tirar meu sutiã habilmente não me deixa sequer pensar, pois ele toma meu mamilo em sua boca, circundando sua língua quente por toda região, sugando forte e eu sou toda arquejos e suspiros.

Só existe o calor de sua boca, descendo sobre minha pele, beijando entre meus seios, barriga, cintura, puxando minha saia e seus dedos em mim... Seus dedos em mim. Escorregando por toda minha extensão molhada, me fazendo suspirar e gemer em sua boca, próxima a minha, nossas testas quase coladas, e seus dedos em mim, dentro de mim.

"Edwaaar" sua boca toma a minha, guardando meu gemido e grito quando eu _venho_ em sua mão.

Eu sinto sua boca em meu pescoço e seios, meus músculos numa sensaçãozinha gostosa e os olhos fechados, até que eu os abro e Edward está ali olhando pra mim, o queixo apoiado na minha barriga, sorrindo, os olhos verdes num brilho estranho, quente. Eu deixo meus dedos fazerem o que eu tanto quero e eles deslizam por seu cabelo de cor estranha, macio e eu realmente quero cheirá-lo, mas eu só o puxo pra que ele saiba que eu o quero mais em cima, e quando nos beijamos é quase tão gostoso quanto é sentir seus dedos dentro de mim. É tudo tão bom. Tão gostoso. Eu quero que ele sinta o mesmo, e é por isso que eu procuro o zíper da sua calça entre nós dois, quando o sinto se afastar.

Eu abro os meus olhos, tentando _ver_ a rejeição nos seus, mas as esmeraldas verdes continuam fechadas, a testa colada na minha.

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou me controlar."

"Eu não quero que você se controle." Eu sorri convencida. "É meu objetivo, se você quer saber, é isso o que eu quero, eu já disse."

"Não é uma boa ideia, Isabella."

"Isabella? Eu não te disse meu nome todo, eu nem sequer sabia que você sabia o meu nome antes de hoje."

Edward ri.

"O quê?"

"Você não sabe de muita coisa, Isabella." Ele diz devagar, brincando com meu nome em sua boca, mexendo-se um pouco em cima de mim, deixando-me ciente da sua excitação e da minha própria.

"Tipo o quê?" eu solto quase em um gemido.

Ele levanta e eu resmungo em resposta.

"Veste isso senão me desconcentro." Diz e me dá sua camisa.

Eu visto rápido, então ele senta e me puxa pra perto e me confessa naquela noite todas as vezes que ele me olhou no Woodlands, o que contava todos os dias desde que eu havia chegado. Eu poderia ter-lhe dito também, mas estava envergonhada, maravilhada, e outra: ocupada com sua boca na minha. As pontas dos dedos brincando com os meus, distraindo. A ponta do nariz viajando no meu pescoço, arrepiando. Falamos ali, sobre tudo, sobre nada. Os lábios encontrando o caminho entre minha orelha e pescoço me fez explodir.

"Por que você não me quer?" falei abafada, contra o seu ombro.

"Você não tem reparado em nada que eu tenho te dito?" ele pergunta ríspido. "Eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra você se envolver, também."

"Não vai ser um envolvimento, um relacionamento, eu estou indo embora, lembra?"

"Então é isso o que você quer? Um romance de verão?" ele zomba.

"Eu quero você. Eu quero aprender _coisas_, você pode me ensinar."

Ele permanece em silêncio, por um, dois, talvez cinco minutos.

"Sem despedidas, Bella." Ele fala por fim. "Nós ficamos, conversamos e transamos, mas sem nenhum envolvimento emocional."

Eu realmente estava animada sobre essa penúltima parte, mas a maneira com que Edward colocou as coisas me pareceu _montada_ demais, teatral. Não é sobre Edward me conquistar e eu me apaixonar por ele. É tudo sobre mim. Sobre eu querer ter algo meu. Algo pra guardar, recordar, e Edward está me proporcionando isso. Seria uma experiência e tanto. E é isso que eu quero: experiências. O fato de ser com um homem bonito, legal, e por quem eu sinto atração sexual foi apenas sorte.

Eu o puxo pra mim, subindo em seu colo e beijando-o.

"Hoje não, Bella. Seu pé tá machucado... você não tá com sono?"

Eu realmente sinto minhas pálpebras cansadas e os olhos ardendo.

"Um pouco."

"É efeito do analgésico, e seu pé?"

"Melhor."

"Você pode dormir, se quiser. Você tem que voltar?"

Por um momento passa pela minha cabeça que ele estava tentando me drogar ou algo do tipo, mas seus olhos verdes são tão calmos e _claros_, sem qualquer malícia, preocupados.

"Não."

Eu tenho, mas eu não quero ir. Eu posso lidar com meus tios depois.

"Fica, então."

"Não tem problema?"

Ele apenas me puxa pra seu abraço, fazendo minha cabeça encostar-se em seu ombro, o peso do seu braço em minha cintura deixando tudo estranhamente confortável.

Eu penso por um momento se estamos burlando uma das suas regras sobre envolvimento emocional, mas eu estou realmente ficando cansada e com sono, então que se dane o envolvimento emocional, porque duvido muito que haja melhor lugar pra estar nesse momento que não nos braços de Edward.

E os dias passam assim. Entre sua casa, Woodlands, madrugadas e sua cama. Foram as melhores duas semanas da minha vida desde que eu podia lembrar.

Tudo com Edward é fácil e simples. Ele faz com que toda a vergonha e receio sumam em um piscar de olhos, ou em um beijo.

**X**

_Os lábios de Edward deslizavam pelo meu pescoço, fazendo meu corpo contrair até os dedinhos do pé pelo arrepio. Senti sua risada contra minha pele, depois seus dentes arrastando pelo local, me fazendo gemer baixo contra seu ouvido. _

_Eu havia feito sexo aquela noite. Pela primeira vez. _

_Eu estava ansiosa e tagarela, minha expectativa palpável. E então Edward pôs seus olhos verdes em mim, entre diversão e desejo que brilhava nos orbes eu me vi refletida. Os cabelos desalinhados no travesseiro e, apesar de toda ansiedade e nervosismo, o sorriso pintado nos lábios. _

_Quando nossos corpos se encaixaram e ele era uma parte de mim, eu o segurei perto, as unhas curtas cravada na pele suada que se contraia a cada investida, não por medo de perder o prazer que se instalava por todo meu corpo a cada segundo que seu sexo se chocava com o meu, e sim pra não perder a sua presença, que tinha mudado meus dias e minhas maneiras. _

_Edward era diferente. Ele me fez ser diferente. Confiante e segura. Sem hesitações._

**X**

_Eu lembro vagamente de uma vez em que eu ganhei uma boneca de porcelana da falecida vovô Swan. Brincava com ela pra tudo que é lado, então, num belo dia, minha priminha Leah veio para minha casa e, quando eu dei as costas um minuto, ela estava com a minha boneca. Eu me lembro de ter sentido algo parecido com o que eu sinto agora,- só que, hoje, sem um resquício de inocência- e enquanto eu via a vadia de um palmo de saia se aproximar de um Edward sem camisa, concentrado em arrumar sua barraca - e praticamente esfregar na sua cara aquela ruma de peito -, o que eu senti quando era uma criança pareceu ser três vezes menor e menos nocivo. Uma velha cena me passou pela cabeça: eu indo até Leah e puxando seu cabelo, gritando: "MEU, MEU, MEU!". Só que Edward não é uma boneca, ele pode andar ir atrás de outra por vontade própria. E quando eu o vi quase pôr pra fora a água que havia acabado de beber graças a algo que a vadia havia lhe sussurrado no ouvido, eu nem sequer tive noção de que estava me movendo, a realidade só me atingiu quando eu passei o braço ao redor da cintura de Edward e lhe dei um beijo no maxilar, ficando na ponta dos pés, ignorando o misto de surpresa e confusão que eram seus olhos e os da menina, sussurrando em seu ouvido: _

"_Você, em cinco minutos, atrás do Dark Ride." O que quer que ela tenha dito sumiu rápido de seus olhos quando eu o vi associar nós dois e um certo pedido que ele havia feito alguns dias atrás. E, como que para tirar todo o vestígio de incerteza em seus olhos, eu sorri enquanto disse a poucos centímetros do seu rosto: "Tô sem calcinha."_

_... E, bem, atrás do Dark Ride foi o lugar mais estranho onde já fiz sexo._

**X**

_Edward deve sentir algum prazer pessoal sádico em me ver em cima de uma prancha. Ou talvez seja o meio mais fácil pra uma boa gargalhada a cada vez que eu tomo um caldo._

"Podemos voltar pras aulas teóricas?"

_Seu sorriso me diz que não. _

_Bufo, irritada. "Eu nunca vou conseguir ficar em pé nisso." _

"_Você é uma péssima aluna."_

"_Você é um péssimo professor" ele arqueia a sobrancelha e eu completo porque eu adoro provoca-lo "no surf."_

"_As minhas alunas não acham isso." Ele ainda guarda na memória certa tarde no Woodlands. Eu não escondo a amargura na minha voz ao questionar: "Suas alunas?"_

"_Quando o Woodlands fecha, é uma das minhas maneiras de ganhar algum dinheiro."_

"_Uma das?"_

"_Eu sou bom em concertar carros. Eu-" a mão bagunçando o cabelo molhado enquanto eu o vejo hesitar, deixando um Edward totalmente novo na minha frente, porque ele nunca hesita, ele é sempre objetivo no que quer e parece não ter vergonha de nada, porém agora as pontinhas da sua orelha adquirem um tom vermelho enquanto ele completa "eu pensei em fazer uma faculdade ou coisa assim." _

"_Isso é ótimo, Edward." _

"_Você acha?" Eu vejo suas íris se iluminarem e me pergunto em que mundo ele ousou pensar que eu acharia o contrário._

"_Por que não seria?" As universitárias irão adorar, mas eu nos poupei desse comentário e lhe dei meu melhor sorriso. "Você está pensando em fazer o quê? Em que faculdade?"_

"_Engenharia Mecânica, Universidade da Carolina do Sul." Eu tentei calcular mentalmente a distância de New Jersey até a Carolina do Sul , mas eu não deveria fazer isso, muito errado, muito, muito errado, Isabella."Eu tenho uma tia lá. Eu lembro pouco dela,mas o que eu lembro eu gosto. Ela entrou em contato comigo nos últimos meses, talvez as coisas deem certo." _

"_Eu espero que as coisas deem certo pra você." Eu disse de todo o coração, porque Edward, mais do que muitas pessoas que eu já conheci, merecia tudo o que há de melhor, ele é um homem incrível e brilhante, ele se daria bem e, mesmo que eu não visse isso acontecer, eu me sentia incrível de ter participado um pouquinho da vida dele._

"_Eu também. E... e de carro, fica menos de doze horas até Princeton."_

_Eu não digo a Edward que eu posso mudar de opinião, é meu ultimo ano no colegial. Eu não digo que eu posso ir pra mais perto. Se ele pudesse ler minha mente..._

**X **

"Edward?" eu o chamo baixinho, ele apenas resmunga alguma coisa em seu quase sono. "Estou indo, ok? Eu venho depois." Lhe dou um beijo entre o seu pescoço e tronco soltando uma risadinha quando ele me procura na sua cama, mas eu já estou levantando catando minhas roupas espalhadas. Eu preciso estar em casa antes que os meus tios estejam acordados, é sempre assim.

Mas hoje há algo diferente, percebo assim que ponho meus pés nos degraus de madeira da casa de Alice.

"Bella." Ela me recebe na porta, uma expressão de alívio, porém o semblante pesado.

Seu nome está na ponta da minha boca para lhe saudar de volta e perguntar o que foi, mas minha resposta surgia logo atrás dela: com seu costumeiro terno escuro e semblante tão fechado quanto o da minha prima, lá estava meu pai, Charlie Swan. O gostinho de felicidade se esvaindo da minha boca a cada passo que eu dava a seu encontro.

"Ele chegou a três horas, eu disse que você estava na praia, o que você faz todas as manhãs quando não consegue dormir, hun?!" Ela diz enquanto eu me aproximo, com um olhar que me pede pra incentivar sua mentira pra Charlie. São quase oito da manhã.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Vamos conversar lá dentro."

Ele diz sem me olhar, passando pelos meus tios na sala, ambos ainda de camisolas, um café nas mãos. Eu o sigo até o escritório do meu tio, onde ele entra e me diz pra fazê-lo também e fechar a porta.

"O que houve?" eu pergunto, aflita. Ele está de costas pra mim, e, quando se vira, eu me arrependo de ter chamado sua atenção. Charlie nunca foi violento comigo, rígido, mas não violento. Mas o que vejo nos seus olhos me faz dar alguns passos pra trás.

"Onde você estava?"

"Alice disse, e-"

"E pra que fique claro: eu só estou lhe dando a chance de responder a verdade que eu já conheço."

"Já sabe o quê?" eu quase não falo de tão seca que está minha garganta.

"Um ex-presidiário, Bella?"

Edward.

Ele sabe sobre Edward.

Meu coração parece estar mais rápido que o normal, eu o sinto num pulsar forte e quase ensurdecedor no meu ouvido. Charlie me olha como quando eu tinha cinco anos e fazia alguma birra, a diferença é que eu tenho dezessete e não entendo qual o problema, mas me sinto como se tivesse feito algo de errado, sinto-me pálida e meio sem saber o que dizer.

"Quantos anos ele tem? Vinte e cinco? Trinta?"

"Vinte e dois." Respondo automática, na defensiva. "Pai, o que-"

"Isso era um plano da sua mãe ou o quê?"

"O quê?"

"Eu esperava mais de você, Isabella."

"Eu não tô entendendo."

"Simples: você tem dezessete anos e está se envolvendo com um bandido. Você está se drogando também?"

"Não, isso nã-"

"Arrume suas coisas."

"Me escute."

"Me escute você, mocinha. Você está sob a minha guarda, agora."

"Sua guarda?" Eu acho que estou tonta e acho que vou desmaiar também, mas meu corpo nunca cooperou comigo em situações como essa, então eu só continuo nervosa, trêmula e perdida perto de Charlie.

"Provisória, mas depois disso... Vai ser definitivo, eu tenho certeza." Ele diz, andando de um lado pra outro na grande sala, as mãos passando pelos cabelos cor de mogno, como os meus, mas com tufos brancos perceptíveis. Eu ainda estou perturbada demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo quando lhe pergunto:

"Como você conseguiu minha guarda?"

"Apenas uma visitinha da pessoa certa na casa de Renée e ficou bem claro que sua mãe não é capaz de cuidar você, um exemplo é ter te mandado pra cá."

"Você me deixou vir também."

"E estou arrumando a burrada antes que seja tarde demais. Estamos indo pra casa amanhã às 8hs. Infelizmente, só temos voos sem escala há essa hora, eu preciso chegar o mais rápido possível no trabalho e, antes que você pergunte por que eu vim, eu te digo que era pra ver com os meus próprios olhos, mas depois disso acho que ficou claro."

"Eu não vou."

"Bella..."

"Eu estou bem aqui, ok? Eu não quero me meter nessa merda entre você e Renée, por favor, Charlie, me deixa aqui."

"Não."

"Eu não vou com você."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não quer a polícia batendo na porta do seu amiguinho por se envolver com uma menor, não é?"

Foi como um soco no estômago. Eu não precisei perguntar a Charlie como ele sabia sobre Edward, esse foi seu discurso em um tom cansado um segundo depois. Meus tios estavam de olho em mim por ele; apesar de serem familiares por parte de Renée, o pai de Alice e minha mãe nunca se deram muito bem e quando ele me viu próximo ao _problema_ foi Charlie quem ele chamou. Edward nunca dera a melhor impressão pros moradores dali, com meu tio não foi diferente. Eu deveria ter previsto isso. A última coisa que estava nos meus planos era prejudicar Edward, e, por isso, depois de todas as explicações de Charlie, sem revidar uma palavra sequer, eu subi ao quarto que dividia com Alice e comecei a arrumar minhas roupas, quase mecanicamente.

"Bella? Eu sinto tanto!" Alice disse, entrando no quarto, eu sequei algumas lágrimas fujonas e me virei pra ela com um sorriso forçado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela me abraçou.

"Eu não sabia de nada... Eu juro que teria te dito."

"Eu sei, Ali."

"Isso é tão injusto, você e Edward estavam tão bem." Ela falou enquanto nos afastávamos e eu voltava ao meu trabalho. Alice havia virado Team Edward (mais do que eu achava possível ser) depois que saímos juntos uma vez, ele não foi à pessoa mais social do mundo, mas foi legal e doce. Fechei os olhos apertados, como se fosse apagar aquele dia da mente, lembrar não tornava minha ida mais fácil. "Você vai se despedir de Edward?"

"Charlie disse pra eu não sair."

"Bella, Edward merece uma explicação."

"Então dê a explicação você, Alice. Edward e eu não estamos em um relacionamento."

"Ok, mas e aí? E você? Você não quer dizer adeus?"

"Sem despedidas, foi uma das coisas que combinamos."

"Ele não precisa saber que é uma despedida. Eu sei lá, só acho que ele foi muito legal com você, e no fundo você quer dar adeus mesmo."

Eu parei de guardar minhas roupas por uns segundos, analisando a baixinha de olhos cinzentos na minha frente.

"Alice..."

"Vem cá, Bella." Acabei com a distância que havia entre nós duas, minhas mãos estavam nas suas quando ela disse: "Vai ver Edward. Fica com ele hoje e volta antes de ir. É difícil ficar longe de quem a gente _ama_, imagina ir sem uma despedida? Vai lá, eu encubro você."

Eu me deixei cair no colo de Alice e chorar como a adolescente de dezessete anos que eu era.

Naquela noite, por mais que a raiva fosse grande, eu tentei agir da maneira mais natural possível. Descendo para o almoço e jantar, mantendo uma conversa civilizada, por mais que a vontade fosse enfiar o potinho de manteiga goela abaixo em Charlie. Renée teria orgulho de mim, mas não ajudaria em nada se eles desconfiassem que eu sairia essa noite.

Eram quase duas horas da manhã quando Alice me deu seu OK. Ela havia checado se Charlie e seus pais estavam dormindo, e, antes disso, uma hora atrás quem veio fazer isso foi Charlie. Controlei a vontade de jogar a almofada nele e deixei o plano transcorrer naturalmente.

Percorri o caminho há muito decorado entre a casa dos Brandons e a de Edward. Quando ele me atendeu, os cabelos revirados, os olhos quase fechados e a cara ainda amaçada por causa do sono, eu só pude ficar parada em sua porta, da maneira mais retardada que alguém que bate na porta de outro ser à uma hora dessas poderia ficar.

"Pensei que você não viesse hoje... Que hora é?" ele diz, a mão ocupada em revirar ainda mais os fios, os olhos tentando despertar.

"Duas, três... sei lá." Falei, entrando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Então por que você tá aqui?"

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Você quer ir embora?"

"Não."

Eu disse, trazendo seu corpo quente do sono pra perto do meu. Não demorou pra eu sentir os braços quentes me envolvendo.

_Eu não quero ir embora da sua casa, da sua vida, pra longe de você. Eu não quero ir. _

"Não." Repeti.

Porque, muito antes, talvez depois do primeiro beijo, ou entre as transas, conversas, silêncio, não sei, talvez, talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por Edward. Não era algo que eu pudesse explicar e eu nem queria tentar, eu só estava. Era bom, era novo, me fazia bem como quase nada. Isso me fez rir em seus braços. Admissão. Eu deveria estar no mínimo depressiva pelo sentimento não ser retribuído, mas, nessa altura, quando o que eu sentia já estava sendo tirado de mim, pra que eu iria querer que Edward me amasse de volta? Pra sofrer também?

Eu só consegui rir, ainda no meu pensamento masoquista, e apertá-lo mais em meus braços.

"Bella, você fumou algum? Sério, você sabe que eu sou contra essas coisas, pelo menos depois que completei dezoito, mas se você usou, pode me dizer, eu prometo não ficar com raiva."

"Babaca." Rolei meus olhos pra ele, que riu daquele jeito fofo, o sonzinho rouco saindo de sua garganta e covinhas nos cantinhos do sorriso. Eu realmente estava me segurando pra não chorar agora. "Vem cá."

Eu o puxei pra cama, empurrando seus ombros, fazendo-o sentar. Os olhos agora despertos acompanhando meus movimentos, a blusa no chão, o sutiã fora do meu corpo, seus olhos famintos, a mão presa em minha cintura, me levando pra perto, beijando entre os seios, nos seios, barriga, baixo ventre, me livrando da saia, calcinha, seus dedos em mim, dentro de mim, me excitando, explorando, gemendo, apertando.

Os dedos marcando minha cintura, queimando minha pele, me fazendo deslizar por seu membro rijo, arfando, mordendo, o polegar entre nossos corpos, estimulando minha carne, me fazendo rebolar nos seus quadris em resposta.

"Olha pra mim. Olha pra mim enquanto eu te faço gozar."

Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas e meu corpo é trêmulo em cima do seu, mas eu abro meus obro os meus olhos, prendendo o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Não demorou até que eu pudesse sentir minhas paredes pressionando-o com mais força, os espasmos por todo o meu corpo em um orgasmo violento, seus dedos cravados na minha cintura, seus dentes prendendo o meu lábio inferior com força enquanto alcançava seu próprio orgasmo.

"Isso foi bom... muito bom." Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço em um gemido lânguido.

Eu estava toda mole em seus braços, pela intensidade daquela vez, o carregamento emocional tornando tudo mais intenso, então só o que fiz foi beijar seu rosto em concordância. Ele me deu um beijo no ombro, me pondo na cama e indo ao banheiro tirar o preservativo.

Ele me encontrou no meio da cama, um beijo nos meus lábios, entre meus seios e descansando sua cabeça na minha barriga. Eu não me movi ao seu toque. Meus olhos fixos no teto, as mãos inertes ao lado do meu corpo agarrando o lençol com toda a minha força para manter o controle e não acariciar seu cabelo.

O aperto na garganta e a vontade de gritar proporcionada pela angústia, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas e seus dedos rabiscando desenhos invisíveis no meu quadril tornando tudo mais difícil.

Apertei as pálpebras deixando as lágrimas presas deslizarem, segurando o soluço, limpando-as do meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

"Edward?"

Ele me respondeu com um ruído de garganta, mostrando que ainda estava me ouvindo, porém cansado e sonolento.

"Eu preciso ir pra casa."

"Agora? As férias ainda não acabaram."

"Minha passagem já está comprada."

Ele apoia o queixo na minha barriga, a sobrancelha quase junta em confusão e os olhos procurando algo nos meus. Mas eu tomo aquela postura séria e fria de quando saia com Charlie e Renée e os dois estavam envolvidos demais em uma briga pra sequer notar que tinham pessoas nos observando e comentando.

"_Suas_ férias acabaram."

"Por aí."

Ele não questiona. É o nosso acordo.

"E quando você vai?"

"Amanhã às 8hs."

"Bem cedo."

"É."

Eu não posso ler nada em seus olhos, surpresa, decepção ou qualquer coisa que ele queira me mostrar porque sua boca toma a minha: rápido, voraz.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Me despedindo."

Eu ainda tenho alguma coisa pra lhe dizer, mas as palavras saem enroladas, porque ele está dentro de mim. Me fodendo lenta e profundamente. Atingindo um ponto que me faz tremer em seus braços e prender as pernas ao redor da sua cintura, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, ganhando gemidos satisfeitos de nós dois. E quando ele me olha, suado e... E doce, como se eu fosse a única que pudesse salva-lo de um pesadelo assustador, eu puxo sua boca na minha e escondo meu rosto em seu ombro pra que ele não veja as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella?" Edward me chama, eu permaneço de costas fingindo estou ocupada nos botões da blusa. Eu só quero evitar olhá-lo na sua cama e ir embora de uma vez. "Bella? E se eu pedisse pra você... adiar? E se eu pedisse pra você ficar comigo?" Eu me pergunto se eu escutei certo porque suas palavras não são mais que um sussurro.

"_Eu tenho certeza que você não quer a polícia batendo na porta do seu amiguinho por se envolver com uma menor, não é?"_

"Isso não muda nada. Eu vou continuar querendo voltar pros meus amigos, pra minha família e... e querendo pôr em prática tudo o que você me ensinou, eu... eu sinto muito, Edward, mas eu só posso agradecer a você e dizer adeus, porque eu estou satisfeita como as coisas estão e não estou voltando atrás."

Ele está em silêncio e permanece assim quando fecho a porta da sua casa indo de encontro à noite fria. Eu estou desesperada e trêmula.

_Se você pudesse ler minha mente. _

**X**

"Eu sinto sua falta, Bella! Você é a irmã mais nova que eu nunca tive e nem quero ter, mas eu te amo."

Alice dá uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta! E graças a Deus não sou sua irmã."

"Boba. Não quer saber de nada?"

"Como estão às coisas com Jasper?"

"Rosalie resolveu ir mais cedo pra o campus, graças aos céus! Sério, já estava pensando seriamente em cometer um crime."

Eu rio. "Finalmente."

"Mas você sabe que não é a Jasper que estou me referindo, né?"

"Conhecendo você e toda a sua inconveniência, Alice, eu tenho certeza que não."

"Você sente falta dele?"

Há 57 dias. Mas permaneço em silêncio.

"Como ele está, Ali?"

"Ele parece estranho, Bella." Continua.

"Ele é."

Não ele não é e isso faz com que meu coração aperte.

"Bem, ele parecia estranho da ultima vez que o vi. Agora eu já não posso te dizer."

"Por quê?"

"Ele foi embora de New Orleans."

Não havia mais esperanças de encontrar Edward no próximo verão.

"Pra onde?"

"Ninguém sabe."

"Eu preciso desligar, Ali."

"Por quê?"

"Charlie chamando. Beijos."

Minha internet nunca pareceu tão lenta.

_Google. Google Maps. Universidade da Carolina do Sul. Princeton._

Em pouco mais de um ano eu estaria a menos de 700 milhas de Edward.

**DOIS VERÕES DEPOIS. **

"Eu não acredito que você não vem, Bella. Vai me deixar sozinha!"

"Isso não é verdade, Renée."

Minha relação com Renée estava, hã, caminhando.

"Beeeeeella"

"Sam está aí com você, ele vai te fazer companhia melhor do que eu."

Seu novo namorado é realmente um cara bacana. Ele fazia muito bem a Renée, apesar de que no inicio eu cheguei a pensar que ela estava com ele apenas para mostrar ao meu pai que ela também poderia se envolver com alguém mais novo, só que esse não era o ponto real, ou se era no inicio, deixou de ser. Sam e Renée tinham uma relação saudável e sólida. Ao contrário da minha com Charlie; ainda havia mágoa pelo modo como ele agiu quando terminou com Renée.

"Você vai acabar louca enfiada nesses livros, Isabella! Eu estou avisando!"

Foram longos minutos para explicar a Renée o quão lotada eu estava por aqui, ela pareceu entender, pelo menos mudou de assunto, não que o segundo fosse melhor que o primeiro, já que eu nunca fui boa em falar sobre garotos com Renée. Minha desculpa pra desligar foi quando Ângela bateu na porta do dormitório.

"Só estou pegando meu casaco, Ang."

Ela deu um gritinho animado quando eu saí. Ângela estava maluca por um cara com que ela havia se encontrado algumas vezes e que se apresentaria hoje em um bar que sedia um pequeno palco pra alguns cantores iniciantes. E apesar de adivinhar qual seria o fim da noite, eu realmente não me importei em ir e, quando cheguei ao bar, muito menos. Era incrível, o ambiente, o clima e a música. O cara de Ângela, também. Assim que ele terminou seu pequeno show, sentou-se com a gente e passou boa parte conversando conosco, se levantando apenas pra conversar com um grupo que o havia chamado.

"Bella, ele é maravilhoso, não é?"

"Ele é ótimo, Ang."

"Nossos filhos serão lindos!"

Eu ri mais ainda quando ela pôs sua melhor cara angelical ao ver Brian aproximar-se.

"Garotas, eu tenho um convite pra vocês... Alguns amigos estão se reunindo na minha casa agora pra tocarmos algumas músicas e beber um pouco, que tal? É um pessoal legal."

Eu vi os olhos de Ângela brilharem pra apagar logo em seguida quando ela lembrou o que eu tinha que fazer amanhã.

"Brian, isso seria ótimo, mas eu e Bella não podemos ficar, eu-"

"Na verdade, Brian, _eu_ não posso ficar. Eu sinto muito, e obrigado pelo convite. E, claro, Ângela adoraria ir. E ela vai."

"Bella..."

"Só que você vai ter que levar ela pra casa depois."

"Okay."

Despedi-me de uma Ângela tentando se conter e de um Brian sorridente.

Estava perto da meia noite, eu conseguiria dormir no mínimo seis horas antes da minha entrevista de emprego na biblioteca amanhã. Eu precisava de um dinheiro fora o que meus pais me mandavam e eu amava a biblioteca, era um dos meus lugares favoritos e-

"Não, não... o que porra?!"

Eu forcei o carro mais duas vezes, mas ele havia realmente morrido na estrada. Então eu lembrei o porquê de querer um dinheiro extra e me arrependi amargamente de não ter aceitado o carro zero que Charlie queria me dar.

"DROGA!"

Vasculhei o porta luvas em busca de algumas oficinas. Uma 24h (se é que existia), de preferência. Eu acumulava papel do tipo, já que meu carro resolveu me abandonar no ultimo mês, eu era uma estúpida, só me apaixonava pelo o que não podia ficar comigo.

"Oficina Car-Tech, boa noite. Você está falando com Marcus."

Péssima.

"Aqui é Isabella. Meu carro deu pau no meio da estrada. Eu preciso de um guincho e um concerto definitivo nessa merda."

"Temos uma garota arisca aqui..."

"O que você disse?"

"Ok, Isabella, onde você está?"

Eu lhe dei minha localização e me deixei cochilar exausta pela noite e o estresse, acordando apenas com o susto das batidas na janela.

**Echo – Incubus. **

"Oi Isabella, sou Marcus." Eu lhe dei um sorriso pequeno enquanto nos cumprimentávamos.

Marcus era bonito e brincalhão, me fazendo esquecer por um momento a grana que gastaria com aquilo.

Assim que estacionamos na oficina ele me ajudou a descer e pôs o carro no lugar.

"Eu posso te deixar em casa agora, Isabella. Só preciso ligar pra minha esposa e avisar ao Edward pra fechar."

"Quem?"

"_Marcus?" _

Edward.

Eu reconheceria aquela voz cinquenta anos depois de ter ouvido. E então ele está na minha frente como se não houvesse passado mais de um ano desde a última vez que nos vimos.

"Bella." É tudo o que ele diz e tudo o que eu preciso porque no segundo seguinte eu estou em seus braços, suas mãos na minha cintura e seu rosto pressionado o mais forte possível no meu cabelo. Abafado pelo meu cabelo eu escuto o som repetido do meu nome diversas vezes.

"Eu senti sua falta."

"Vocês se conhecem?"

Eu amo aquele repuxar no canto de sua boca que um dia eu chamei de seu sorriso, mas eu prefiro esse que ele me dá agora, aberto e saudoso.

"Olha o que você trouxe pra mim, Marcus." Seu polegar passa pela minha bochecha e eu sinto meu corpo todo vibrar ao seu toque.

"Ela é Bella? Sua Bella? Wow!"

"Pode ir Marcus. Eu concerto o carro da Bella."

"Só o carro?"

Não desviamos o olhar por um segundo sequer, nem quando Marcus resmungou algo e se despediu.

"Sua Bella?" eu pergunto.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta." Seu polegar circula meu lábio inferior e eu agarro mais o pano de sua camisa.

"Você trabalha aqui?"

"Eu e Marcus abrimos a Car-Tech há quase dois anos e eu estou na Universidade de Nova Jersey."

Edward estava mais próximo que 700 milhas que eu nunca tive coragem de diminuir durante quase dois anos.

"Você disse Carolina do Sul, Edward."

"Mas _você_disse Nova Jersey."

**X**

"Ele não parecia nem um pouco diferente do que era antes. Isso que me deu mais nojo. Eu esperava que ele se mostrasse arrependido pelo pai de merda que ele foi ou alguma coisa assim." Edward manteve um tom irritado durante todo o tempo em que ele falou do encontro com seu pai, na Carolina do Sul, quando ele visitou sua tia.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Ele não merece você, é ele quem está perdendo."

"Ou eu afasto as pessoas?" Os círculos - que ele traçava na palma da minha mão - cessaram. Eu estou encostada em seu peito, de modo que preciso me afastar para olhar em seu rosto. Quebrando o contato dos nossos corpos, enquanto me sento à sua frente.

"O problema é com ele, não você."

"Você foi embora também. Não que você tivesse que ficar, mas eu achei que éramos amigos."

Desde primeira vez que me viu, ele não havia mostrado um pingo de ressentimento, mas agora eu posso ver a mágoa naqueles olhos verdes que tanto senti falta.

"Meu pai descobriu sobre nós dois. Se fosse em um tempo diferente daquele, as coisas não teriam sido assim. Seríamos... amigos. Mas com tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele e Renée, Charlie surtou - achou que era tudo um plano mirabolante ou sei lá o que, Edward. Ele apareceu na manhã seguinte da penúltima noite que passamos juntos."

"E obrigou você a ir embora."

"Eu não iria. Recusaria se as circunstâncias fossem outras, mas ele disse que denunciaria você caso eu me opusesse."

A expressão irritadiça que Edward tinha quando falou do seu pai não era nada comparada a agora.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Isso é uma merda."

"É. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Poderíamos ter mantido algum contato depois do verão e sermos amigos, talvez?"

O olhar de Edward sob o meu era alguma coisa mais do que intensa.

"Eu não disse pra você naquela noite, mas o que eu sentia e o que eu queria eram muito maiores do que eu conseguia externar." Ele entrelaça seus dedos nos meus. "Eu não sei como estão as coisas na sua vida agora, mas tudo o que eu fiz depois de você me tornou um homem melhor, Bella." Seus dedos dedilharam minha bochecha e se esconderam em meu cabelo. Sua voz suave e o verde dos olhos que amo revelaram minha vulnerabilidade diante do que eu senti. "Eu não sei se há outra pessoa na sua vida-"

"Não."

Ele sorriu. "Nós podemos tentar?"

Se Edward pudesse ler minha mente, teria sua resposta e ainda veria a confusão estacionada no meu coração naquele momento. Mas ele não podia. Então, tudo o que fiz foi aproximar nossos rostos e, depois de dois malditos anos, colar seus lábios aos meus.

Eu adoro sua mão em meu cabelo e apertando a minha cintura, me trazendo tão perto quanto o possível.

_Eu adoro você, confio em você, quero você, fique comigo..._

Nossas bocas necessitadas não poderiam falar pela emoção crua, a necessidade beirada a desespero, até que sua testa descansou na minha e nossos olhos escreveram reticências. O sorriso pintado na boca avermelhada e as Iris verdes brilhantes me disseram que ele sabia a resposta, que ele sabia que nos estaríamos mais do que tentando. Edward me _leu_ e sentiu.

Nós somos bem mais do que a tentativa. Somos o encontro de possibilidades.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de qualquer coisa eu devo agradecer a uma das minhas melhores amigas e beta **Ana Patricia** que agüentou todos os _fique online que eu quero lhe usar_ , meus surtos, medos e troca-troca de o/s. Obrigado, sis, por toda paciência e toques.

Eu gostaria de dizer algo engraçado aqui pra que pelo menos a n/a valesse a pena as 26 páginas que vocês leram, mas estou nervosa. Então, só espero do fundo do meu coração nervoso e preocupado que quem se arriscou a ler tenha gostado. Em especial a moça a quem a o/s "pertence", minha amiga secreta: **Alyssa Nayer**. Moça, eu tentei encaixar minhas idéias no que você pediu, o parque, etc, saiu isso. Espero que tenha gostado!

Espero que _tenham_ gostado! Se sim, ou não (o que me dá medo que seja mais provável) DEIXEM REVIEWS !

Até a próxima.


End file.
